Fragmentations of Our Past
by AidynFire
Summary: AU It's up to the TaijiyaShikon Task Force to restore the Sacred Jewel in a future where human & youkai exist side by side. What happens when mistakes are made & new evils arise that alter the fabric of reality? Read & find out! SessxKag, SanxMir, InuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Fragmentations of Our Past_**

Rating: M for everything, adult themes to violence to language.

Disclaimer: Property of Rumiko Takahashi and I do NOT make a profit from it

Note: Do review...it helps me greatly. This is a Ses/Kag pairing. If you don't like, (stares in shock), then don't read. You've been warned...

* * *

Act I, Scene I

Golden eyes watched as the large ballroom became a glittering, shifting mass of youkai. It was almost filled to capacity now, and yet still more guests were arriving. The crowd was serpentine in its movements, rising up to witness each new arrival before recoiling back into tightly knit groups defined by species and status. The watcher took in all details, from the alert security guards positioned at every entrance and exit, to the females who kept casting seductive glances up towards him in hopes that his eyes might pause for a moment upon them. He watched as one female let the strap of her dress fall, flashing ivory skin, before pretending to be embarrassed and move it back to its proper position. Inwardly, the watcher sneered at their grasping, desperate faces. They were nothing to him. With a practiced turn of his head, he dismissed them from his thoughts, and instead placed his attention back on the illuminated entry. Twenty more guests had arrived. They were inu-youkai from the Tetsusaiga province, but none were the one he was waiting for.

A toad-like man abruptly appeared behind him. Fear and apprehension was rolling off of him in waves, making the air smell like stagnant pond water. The small man paused a moment to catch his breath, wiping green-tinged sweat drops from his forehead before delivering his apparently urgent message.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken." One silver eyebrow rose in annoyance, but the golden eyes never left the ballroom floor. Jaken tugged at the edges of his brown suit in hopes to lower the stifling heat he felt. His lord was obviously not in the mood to be bothered, but this was of vital importance.

"My lord, I am sorry to disturb you, but we have a problem."

"And…" The eyes still stared outward. Jaken cleared his throat and offered a brief prayer to the gods that his lord would find his service important enough to refrain from killing his most insignificant self before speaking again.

"There is a unit from the Taijiya-Shikon Task Force at the entrance demanding to be allowed in."

Though he did not show it, Sesshomaru was greatly surprised by the information brought by his servant. He had not sensed the humans' presence, and it was rare that any human could control their aura and unique smell to such an extent, much less two. It was even rarer still that the TSTF would send a unit to a registered youkai gathering, especially one that had been approved by the highest government officials. One of the advantages of controlling one-fourth of the city companies was that the government seemed extraordinarily tolerant to his wishes.

_It appears that I will now have to reassess my relationship with these 'elected' officials. _Sesshomaru felt a brief twinge of nostalgia for the days when insubordinate subordinates could be taken care of with a quick swipe of the claw. Fighting these days was done in the boardroom with stocks, and takeovers, and...He sighed inwardly. It was all done with money and a bit of healthy ningen fear of losing said money. Humans had a decided fascination with it, but it made life..._It made life boring. _

While his master was making a decision about the news, Jaken began to tug harder at the corners of his wool suit. His lord was evidently most displeased with him. His silence was proof of it. Unbeknownst to the poor servant, his face was becoming a sickening shade of green as his anxiety grew. His eyes had also begun to bulge at the thought of the various punishments his lord might inflict upon him.

"Let them in."

"My LORD!" Jaken started forward in surprise. "You can't be serious!"

"Must I repeat myself Jaken?" As this was clearly something his lord must NOT do, Jaken quickly shook off his surprise.

"No, my Lord Sesshomaru. It shall be done precisely as you wish." Jaken began bowing profusely as he retreated from his lord's presence, thankful that he was still living.

"And Jaken…"

"Yes my Lord."

"Control yourself. You're Shifting." The eyes had never once looked upon him. Jaken stumbled in his retreat.

"Forgive me my lord! It shall not ever happen again!" Muttering silently to himself, while still bowing, the toad renewed the enchantment upon his body, and went to let the smelly humans inside his lord's most beautiful party.

_A Tajiya-Shikon Task Force...this should prove interesting. _Lord Sesshomaru smiled to himself, sat back in his chair, and waited.

* * *

Kagome tugged impatiently at the corners of her skin tight red dress, trying desperately to keep her chest in place. On her right, Sango chuckled evilly. 

"It's all right for you," Kagome whispered fiercely, "you get to wear armor that keeps your boobs in place." She glared up at the taller woman next to her. Sango grinned back in her face, and adjusted the straps on her battle suit. "We both agreed who got to play good agent and bad agent this time Kagome. You got good...and I get to evoke memories of the old days when this suit meant death to any youkai scum!" Sango's eyes glowed with a brief fervor for times long since past.

Kagome patted the slayer understandingly on the shoulder, trying to control the guilt that always filled her whenever this happened. She had needed her friends in the future. Hell, the future had needed her friends in the future, but she was never sure that it was what Miroku and Sango had needed...and even Inuyasha and dear Shippo, although they would have been around anyway. Of course, they would have had 500 years or so to adjust instead of being violently thrust into such a life, and Kagome was not positive about the lifespan of hanyous. It may be that Inyuasha-

Kagome's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the return of the rude security guard who had denied them access to the banquet earlier. He was now accompanied by an ugly, sweating man who was wearing what appeared to be the most ill-fitting suit she had ever seen. The ugly man bowed low to the two women, before stating in a high-pitched voice, "No weapons." Sango stepped forward threateningly, but Kagome tightened her grip on the woman's shoulder, warning her not to argue. Sango sighed dejectedly and began to disarm herself.

"I'll meet you inside Sango." A brief nod of the slayer's head was her only response. Quelling the fear the rose in her stomach, Kagome stepped through the glass doors of the archway, and into the largest youkai gathering Tokyo had seen for over two centuries.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a snarl rise in his throat when he saw just who was "crashing his party." He had never forgotten her face, her voice, her blue within blue eyes. His suddenly clawed fingers dug into the arms of his chair, causing the wood to splinter and fall in tiny pieces upon the floor. One miniscule fragment of wood embedded itself in the tip of his thumb causing a single drop of blood to well up. It caused him to look down and notice that his own Shift was beginning. He healed it with a thought and glanced back down at the woman who had shattered his careful control. "_Kagome..."_ the name came unbidden upon his lips.

* * *

On the floor, Kagome felt all eyes literally turn towards her. Silence descended. She stood perfectly still at the top of the staircase that went down to the ballroom floor. Kagome wanted every youkai in the room to get a good look at her; she wanted them to know just who she was and the power that backed her right to be here. Of course, her second motive was trying to locate the position of the unauthorized jewel fragment that was reported to be in this place tonight. 

"Any luck?" Sango murmured in her ear. With the Taijiya's appearance, a visible ripple ran through the room as those old enough recognized the affront that the second woman's clothing was to their gathering.

"No." Kagome knew it would not be as simple as walking into the place and finding the shard. It was going to be well hidden, extremely well hidden, but she had entertained the tiny hope that she and Sango could find the shard, get it, get out, and be back in time for reruns of their favorite show on tv. The sweating man walked in front of the two women and gestured imperiously at them

"This way..._humans_."

He led them right through the center of the ballroom, causing the youkai guests to hiss and growl out their displeasure as they passed. Several stared at them with angry red eyes, and a few were apparently upset enough to Shift completely. Kagome saw from the corner of her eye one ookami who had to be restrained by the female he was accompanying. Kagome pretended not to notice. Through the massive crowd they walked, until finally the man stopped in front of another large staircase. This one led up into a darkened corridor.

"My Lord awaits; do not stand around gawking!"

Kagome passed by the man and stepped onto the plush crimson carpet. Sango did likewise, but took a moment to press her high-heeled black boot directly down onto his disrespectful foot. She stifled a smile ashe let out a loud squawk of outrage. He reminded her of someone, but who she couldn't say...

* * *

The voices of the two women floated up to him like a melody from a song long forgotten. With their voices, came smells and memories of the past, faces and names. He stood slowly, not to turn andface the doorway where the two women would appear, but merely to insure that there would be no mistake as to just who exactly he was. As their approaching footsteps got louder, Sesshomaru let a few drops of poison enter his fingertips. The presence of the slayer was insult yes, but he would not tolerate that other female to leave here unpunished. He had told her that the next time he saw her, he would kill her. It was unfortunate that tonight would be the time, but she had been warned. His flexed his fingers, this time welcoming the sight of the Shift, and his fingers grew into claws. The women neared the final steps; he knew he was now perfectly visible.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped in shock at the regal white haired man who waited for them at the top of the stairs. As her brain screamed at her body to run and hide, only one word was able to pass through her lips. 

"Shit!"

* * *

_Till next time,_

_Aidyn_

_Please tell me if you like this so far...and what is confusing. Hopefully, all will be explained in due course. Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fragmentations of Our Past**_

Rating: M for everything, adult themes to violence to language.

Disclaimer: Property of Rumiko Takahashi and I do NOT make a profit from it

Note: Special thanks to Sennin, Hell Chaos Angel, and Seraphwalker for reviewing the first chapter. I hope I can keep you all intrigued!

So sorry for falling off the face of the earth. All I have are the usual excuses…nothing special at all. School, stress, homework, work. We all know the list. If only I HAD been abducted by deviant aliens, NOW that would have been a good excuse…

* * *

Act I, Scene II

Seconds later, Kagome's body responded to the rapid distress signals her brain was sending. She threw herself to the right, tucking and rolling, her hand automatically going to a place where her gun should be.

If she hadn't been ordered to leave it at home, that is.

In the space that her head had occupied a few moments ago, there now stood a very angry, fully Shifted Taiyoukai. Kagome stood up slowly, wary of the poison tipped claws that were angled at her throat.

"I can explain Sesshomaru…" Kagome began, holding out her hands in plea.

"There is nothing to explain. You are dead." He pulled back his claws once again. Kagome shot a glance at Sango who had drawn a knife out from beneath her breastplate. _Trust a taijiya to sneak a weapon in past youkai_ _bodyguards_.

"Stay out of this Sango," she ordered as shemovedher weight forward to the balls of her feet, bouncing lightly, ready for the next attack. Kagome riskedone morequick look to see if the slayer complied with her orders. Sango still held the knife at ready, but backed up into the archway at the top of the staircase, giving Kagome more room to maneuver. Kagome felt the air shift towards her and dodged once again, this time to the left, only to discover that her chosen direction put her back up against a large marble column.

"Look Sesshomaru, I was ordered-" A vicious snarl from Sesshomaru cut off her explanation, and Kagome felt the bottom of her stomach give way. He was truly enraged. She had never quite seen him _that_ angry before.She thought she knew fear before, but this, this was absolute terror that she felt now. Kagome frantically reached inside, hoping to call up some sort of barrier to his attacks, praying that her miko powers would obey her. Faster than Sesshomaru could press his advantage, a blue barrier surrounded her completely. She watched mouth agape, as Sesshomaru struck again and again at her miko shield, causing it to spark and vibrate with the intensity of his youkai. Kagome shuddered inwardly. He looked like a rabid dog. _Hell, he was a rabid dog right now._

She should never have come.

Below on the ballroom floor, cries of fear and outrage went up as the youkai guests sensed the holy energy being exerted in their midst. The perimeter guards began weaving their way through the crowd towards thelocation of the disruption. Kagome laughed desperately, frantically, praying for the arrival of these guards, who though might be inclined to shoot her, might also be to talk some sense into Sesshomaru. She had the rather obvious notion that if she even tried to open her mouth once more to calm him; it would only serve to send him further into his blood rage. 

The barrier popped and rippled, and Kagome tried to keep herself from shrinking down into a fetal ball on the floor. It wouldn't do to have a deputy chief in the Task Force look like the cringing, whimpering girl she was in danger of becoming. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Sango stopped the first few youkai bodyguards from getting past the archway. She gestured wildly, hoping to grab Sango's attention, but this prompted an uncontrolled snarl from Sesshomaru that turned into more furious beating upon the barrier. Kagome watched in horror as the skin on the enraged Taiyoukai's hands began to burn and melt away. She needed to find some way to stop this and NOW.

With a brief prayer to the kami, Kagome decided upon something that she had no real right to do. In fact, it might even serve as nails in her coffin, but it was the only option she saw. Sango would not let the guards past (most likely because they were behaving in a trigger happy fashion); she had no weapons but her ever undependable miko powers, and Sesshomaru would never listen to reason. _But he might see it_, and with that thought she reached into the bodice of her dress to pull out a small ivory handkerchief. She quickly unfolded it to reveal one single lock of silky, shiny black hair tied carefully together with a faded orange ribbon. Instantly, Sesshomaru froze in mid-strike; his eyes were riveted upon the forlorn piece of hair.

Kagome carefully held it in front of her, placing it in her open right palm where a jagged scar ran across the length of her palm.She nervously licked her lips, and parted her mouth, trying to come up with the right words to say. All that came out was a sad little sigh. She tried once more, and on this attempt, her breath and lips and tongue all worked together and she was able to say just one word,

"_Remember_."

She had wanted to say something that would encompass all the regret and guilt that she felt, to speak of noble sacrifices made, but the word she had managed sounded terrified and false on her lips, a desperate plea rather than reminder. Kagome dropped her eyes to the ground, closed her fingers gently around the black strands, and brought her hand to her heart.

"_Remember_..."

She should never have come.

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly let out one long deep sigh and lowered his claws. The blood rage left his eyes, and with a wave of his burned hand, he Shifted himself back into a human form. He would be...unable...to kill the miko bitch Kagome. 

Today, at least...

* * *

_Sorry this is super-short, more shall come, more shall come.._

_Let me know what you think and till next time,_

_Aidyn_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragmentations of Our Past**

Rating: M for everything, adult themes to violence to language.

Disclaimer: Property of Rumiko Takahashi and I do NOT make a profit from it

Note: Special thanks to **1kenshinlover** and **hasu** for being reviewers. Thank you for your words and I hope I can bring ya back for some more…

General:A.) I'm lousy at updating when school is happening cause it just drains me every which way which also means that B.) I pried this chapter out of myself; oh, I hurt…I bled…I cried…but I wrote the bitch. So I hope she is fairly decent. Let me know any terrible parts. Seriously, is this moving too fast too slow...I know I have only hinted at things so far, hopefully this puppy will get moving soon...

Review please!

* * *

Act I, Scene III

Kagome sighed softly and closed her eyes, wishing away her barrier. She suddenly felt very, very tired, and older than she had any right to feel. An image of a gap-toothed smile flashed across her mind, and she sighed again.

Sango crept up slowly to where she stood, laying a concerned hand upon her shoulder.

"Are you alright Kagome?" she whispered, glaring towards the now human-looking Sesshomaru standing with his back towards them.

Sesshomaru took it upon himself to answer for her. "The bitch is unharmed." His voice had a visible amount of regret and disgust in it, which meant that he was obviously still quite unsettled if he let that much emotion into his tone.

Kagome winced and moved forward cautiously, reaching into her bodice to pull out a small metal cylinder. Inuyasha had given it to her before they left headquarters, telling her to give it to the demon who was hosting the event, and that it was vital to "_wait for theanswer_," whatever that meant. She had asked specifically _who _and _what answer should she be waiting for_, but Inuyasha had waved her off with a grimace, muttering about a new shipment of blank sutra papers. Kagome gripped the cylinder tightly; she had her orders, and she had to carry them out whether or not Sesshomaru cared for it. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Sango stepped in front of her, gesturing that she would do the talking. Kagome smiled in thanks and held out the cylinder. Sango looked perplexed. _It's from Inuyasha_, Kagome mouthed. Nodding, Sango took the cylinder from her hand and addressed the tall Taiyoukai.

"Lt. Tanaka Sango, Taijiya, and Deputy Chief Higurashi Kagome, miko. We have been authorized under Title XV to search the premises and all guests for a fragment of Shikon. Any interference with our search will mean arrest and detainment by officers waiting outside." Not missing a beat, Sango thrust forward the metal cylinder, "and Inuyasha sends you this."

Wordlessly, the Taiyoukai turned and removed the cylinder from Sango's hand. He opened the cylinder, removing the sheet of paper within. After scanning its contents, Sesshomaru nodded to several perimeter guards who had stayed nearby in order to assist their employer.

"They will help you." His words were toneless, and Kagome let some of the tension leave her shoulders. Sesshomaru had regained his control. If she was lucky, he could keep it the rest of the night, and wouldn't try to melt her into oblivion. Sango squeezed her shoulder encouragingly, and moved in the directions of the waiting guards. They looked to be a surly bunch, but Kagome knew Sango would bully them into submission.

No one knew demons better than a demon killer.

Kagome waited until Sango and the guards had left, knowing that she was still on thin ice, but she needed an answer for Inuyasha's mysterious question. It was imperative to the success of the entire operation…Kagome stood perfectly still, not wanting to provoke the silver-haired demon. She watched in silence as his eyes scanned his crowd of guests. He was not going to look at her.

After a minute or so had passed, the Taiyoukai sighed and Kagome held her breath.

"Tell the half-breed that…I accept." With that, he turned on his heel and faded into the darkness of the alcove doorway, leaving Kagome to remember how to breathe again. After a minute passed, Kagome followed the steps back down and began to search the guests for the Shikon fragment.

* * *

A sharp pain exploded behind her right eye, and Kagome reached out to grasp a chair to keep from falling. Sango, seeing her partner in distress, plucked a glass of champagne from a nearby table. Kagome downed it one gulp. It had been three hours since she and Sango had entered the youkai party. She had stretched her miko capabilities to the limit tonight, and yet not one trace of a Shikon fragment had been detected. Now, she was developing a massive migraine as proof of her exhaustion. Kagome glanced wearily at Sango.

"No luck?" Sango queried.

"None," stated Kagome. Inuyasha had sent them on a wild goose chase, and when they got back to headquarters, she would give him hell for it. Kagome held desperately onto Sango's arm as they moved towards the entrance of the building, trying to hide how badly her head was beginning to spin. When they reached the golden entrance, Kagome extended her powers one final time, hoping to catch some glimmer before they departed. Ignoring the pain that was increasing with each breath she took, Kagome stared at the beautiful crowd, and was startled to find Sesshomaru's amber eyes staring back at her. The rage and promise in his eyes was unmistakable.

_Next time she would not be so lucky_.

Kagome tried to hold his gaze, to show that she was not afraid, but the same gap-toothed image that haunted her earlier flared up again. Her hand crept up to her bodice where she kept the single lock of hair, carefully wrapped, and felt the guilt of it burn her. She dropped her hand and dropped his gaze. Sango tugged impatiently at her arm, and Kagome turned her back upon the party and its occupants.

* * *

When they arrived back at TSTF headquarters, Kagome immeadiately headed towards Inuyasha's office, throwing open the door without so much as a knock in greeting. Inside, Lt. Yamada Miroku and the deep-in-dog-shit-though-he-didn't-know-it Deputy Chief Inuyasha were pouring over a case file. 

"YOU BAKA." Kagome didn't even flinch as her dramatic entrance caused a picture frame to slide of the wall and shatter upon the ground. Miroku stood quickly and shut the door behind Kagome. It wouldn't do for the entire department to hear this.

"Feh."

The dismissive word, exposing the side of Inuyasha she liked least, caused Kagome to explode completely.

"Inuyasha, he almost…he almost ripped my head off and melted my bones with his acid… you STUPID BAKA! HE SHIFTED! You KNEW he would be there? Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull as Kagome paused momentarily, her mind trying to come up with a suitable insult.

"You, you…YOU ARE A BAD DOG!"

From behind the enraged miko, a snicker could be heard coming from the charmingly handsome Miroku, who covered his mouth as another laugh threatened to erupt. He could tell that Kagome was wishing she had never removed the subduing spell, but what was done was done. Now, all she could do was yell, but from the look on Inuyasha's face, it was as good as a 'SIT' anyday…well…almost.

Just then, a timid knock sounded on the door to Inuyasha's office. Miroku hastened to answer it before Kagome could pounce upon the unsuspecting officer who had dared intrude her chewing out of a fellow Deputy Chief. He smiled as the door swung open to reveal a lovely brunette patrolwoman. Batting his eyelashes at her, Miroku felt his hand quiver in anticipation of caressing her beautiful-

"Ahem."

Miroku snapped out of his reverie to notice another beautiful woman behind the first. It was Sango, and she looked pissed. The brunette,whether nervous about being in the presence of so many of her superiors or sensing the imminent danger her beautiful 'person' was in, stammered out her missive.

"Orders from Chief Takahashi. He's requested a meeting of the senior staff." Sango thanked the young officer politely and handed her a stack of paperwork. The brunette headed off quickly seemingly thankful that she had escaped from the fury and tension palpable on that side of the building.

"Miroku…" Sango began warningly, "one of these days you'll get arrested for your wandering hands."

"But Sango," Miroku interjected, "only my eyes wandered that time." He batted his eyelashes again.

Sango snorted in response, shoved the rest of her paperwork into the monk's arms, and turned her attentions to the furious battle that had resumed once the door shut.

"-That CANNOT be permitted to happen again. HE WILL do it Inuyasha. Laws or no laws. He won't be stopped." Kagome paused to underscore her final comment, "He will kill me."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, slamming his crimson desk chair into the wall.

"No he won't; I won't-"

"Yes, yes, yes, Inuyasha. You'll protect me. You've said that a thousand times…but guess what? YOU are not my partner. Sango is my partner. That means it is Sango's job to protect me. So next time you take it in your head to not fully inform me about an assignment, you can explain to her why she will suddenly find herself battling the most powerful youkai in centuries for my life. We're not in the feudal era anymore!"

The implications of her words hung in the air as Kagome reminded herself that Inuyasha was not in the feudal ear anymore, because she had caused it to be so. If she was to be angry, she should be angry at herself as well

_He didn't belong…none of them did_.

The three friends watched as the fire left the miko's eyes to be replaced by something that looked suspiciously like tears.

"Just don't do it again Inuyasha." With that, she headed out the door towards the staff meeting, Sango in hot pursuit.

Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his unruly silver hair.

"Watch your Form Inuyasha," Miroku warned.

Inuyasha glanced down, muttered a 'feh', and the claws vanished. Then, he headed out the door after the two women, leaving Miroku to wonder why the always volatile Inuyasha was being so quiet all of a sudden. He had barely even interrupted Kagome.

This did not bode well for the staff meeting. This did not bode well at all.

The monk uttered a brief prayer to the kami before following the other three senior officers to meet with their boss.

* * *

_Till then,_

_Aidyn_

_So the next chapter should explain the structure of the TSTF and some of why Kagome had to bring all her friends to the future. I hope it's easier to write than this one cause...that was REALLY HARD, but I did push through. Please oh please lemme know what you think. Now, I've gotta try to work on my other story...I have a feeling that one is gonna be an even bigger pain in the ass...ARGH! Wish me luck!_


End file.
